


Phichit to the Rescue

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A twist possibly no one saw coming, College era, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NO SEX HAPPENS, Phichit is the best friend really, Roofies, Serial Rapist, The Conservatory student is here, Yuuri is always in danger in my fics, Yuuri lets his insecurities rule his life, but it's a close thing, i don't know why, it's not the best way to do things, non-con drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Phichit drags Yuuri to a college party; unbeknownst to him, someones is preying on pretty, young men. Yuuri happens to be the next victim. Phichit also controls destiny through Instagram.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Useless_Reptile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Reptile/gifts).



> I have decided to try and write other stuff in YOI. Don't get me wrong. I love me some Vikturri but maybe a bit of friendship!Phichit/Yuuri will be good for me. :) Sorry that I put Yuuri in danger. Again. Much thanks to my good friend Useless_Repitle, aka Oh-Come-OOON from Tumblr for helping me through my night shift. :)

It’s a Friday night. Yuuri is trying to study. He and Phichit both have to keep their grades up or they’ll lose their Ice Skating fund with the college. It’s extra stress they don’t need or want but this is what they have to do to follow their dreams. Yuuri gets done with his homework just as Phichit rushes into the room. 

 

“Come on, there’s party going on and we got invited.” Phichit says. As King of Instagram he’s getting invited places all the time. Yuuri’s account is blank. Much to Phichit’s dismay. 

 

“Hurry up1” Phichit is throwing clothing at Yuuri. Nothing baggy, tight, to show off curves. “That chick Stacey is going to be there, she’s so into you.” Phichit says. 

 

Stacey was a good girl, really. She loved to study and she gladly helped Yuuri with a paper. Pointing out odd sequences he wrote in English, and explaining why a word didn’t work in that context and such and so on.  She’s Asian-American as well. Her grandparents are from Korea. She is nice, but touchy and a bit pushy. 

 

“I don’t…” Yuuri started. 

 

“No, you’re coming.” Phichit insisted. 

 

Yuuri sighed. He was tired and they hadn’t been able to spend much time together. Celestino had been working with Phichit all week. Yuuri didn’t know what he did wrong to get banned from the ice rink, but it kinda stung. He also knew it isn’t Phichit’s fault. 

 

Yuuri is used to failing. 

 

“Alright.” Yuuri smiled. A night of fun is harmless. And neither of them were going to skate that weekend anyway. Yuuri changes into the tight black jeans and purple button down shirt Phichit had thrown at him. His friend is dressed too. Looking fly as always in a leather jacket, black jeans and a white t-shirt. his hat is on backwards, but he isn’t out of date. 

 

“Ready?” Phichit asked.

 

Yuuri nodded. Trying not to let his anxiety talk him out of this. Phichit was far more outgoing than Yuuri. and he was nice too. Yuuri couldn’t disappoint the only friend he had in Detroit. So, he;s dragged from their shared room and out their student building and down the street a few blocks. It’s a bit cold, the sky is clear and its dark, they pass under street lights every so often. 

 

Eventually they come across a house that is booming with music. They can hear it even out on the sidewalk. “Whoa.” Yuuri looked at it. He did not like the idea of going inside. Phichit took a selfie. 

 

“Hashtag ready, hashtag beware.” Phichit said then posted. “Ready?” he smiled at Yuuri. All the other could do is nod. Then he followed Phichit in. 

 

~*~

 

Stacey nodded at Yuuri. 

 

Two hours later he’s in the corenr, sipping on a beet and trying not to talk to anyone. Most of the crowd are either high off their rockers or drunk. One or the other. There’s a couple having sex on the couch. A few people are passed out and Phichit is still going strong. Yuuri has no idea how Phichit can pack away the alcohol and not get sick. 

 

“Hey, Yuuri.” Stacey slide up to him. “Isn’t Phichit something?” she asked, impressed and Phichit won his thirtieth round of Dance war. No one believed him when he said he was an ice skater. Dancing is a skill he loves to show off, especially if it involves drunk people. Even if he is drunk, and Yuuri still can’t decide if his friend is or not. Phichit still owns the field. 

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri smiled. 

 

“You don’t look to be having a lot of fun.” Stacey said. 

 

“I’m alright.:” Yuuri shook his head. The cup of beer had long gone warm and wasn’t good to drink anymore. It is cheep, so it was bad to begin with but no on cares since the party is mostly about getting drunk. He swirls the swill out of boredom. 

 

“Want to come upstairs with me?” Stacey asked. 

 

Yuuri frowned; “Why?” 

 

“To have sex, silly.” Stacey giggled. 

 

Yuuri went red in the face, right. Sex also happened at these parties. Stacey isn’t bad looking either. She’s got long black hair and dark brown eyes, much like his own. Her smile is nice too. But she’s just a bit too pushy, too demanding. She didn’t let him make decisions. She was just kind of on the scary side. Yuuri didn’t much like that part of her. 

 

“Oh ummmm…no thanks.” he shook his head. 

 

Stacey looks disappointed then mad. Her face goes blank as she smiles. “Okay.” then she flounces off. Yuuri sighs, he’s glad he was able to chase her away with so little effort. Usually he has to come up with three different excuses and fake something just to get away from her. His anxiety spikes, it was too easy. 

 

“Paranoid.” Yuuri mutters to himself. He goes to find a trash can for his cup of beer. 

 

~*~

 

Stacey watched Yuuri move through the crowd. Her friend Janet is smirking. “You still can’t seduce him? I told you he was fucking gay.” 

 

“I have had gay men before.” Stacey replied. 

 

“Yeah, if you cheat.” Janet laughed. 

 

A girl near by gave them the stank face before leaving, not wanting to be part of their conversation. Stacey flipped the girl a bird. 

 

“I’m going to have him and his little friend too.” Stacey muttered. 

 

Janet went fishing in her huge, pink purse, then pulled out a vial. “Pick something fruity.” 

 

“Sure.” Stacey smiled, taking the drug. 

 

~*~

 

Phichit got done with his game, he had cleaned everyone out. He had near to six hundred dollars in his posession. He and Yuuri would be able to actually eat this month. It’s nearing two in the morning when Phichit goes to look for his friend. He had seen Stacey and Janet, but Yuuri had disappeared long ago. 

 

He might be upstares, getting in on the fun. Maybe he should just leave Yuuri alone. Phichit wondered towards the front door. 

 

“What do you think you’re dong?” Margo, the Conservatory student asked. Looking concerned. “are you looking for Yuuri too?” her short-cropped hair is losing its curl and her make is melting somewhat. 

 

“isn’t he upstairs?” 

 

“With Stacey?” Margo asked. 

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

“I saw her with him and she and her friend were talking. We need to go get him.” Margo grabbed Phichit’s hand. Then promptly dropped it. “Sorry, I forgot….” 

 

Phichit smiled tightly at her; “don’t worry about it, okay, let’s go find Yuuri.”

 

~*~

 

Yuuri can hardly stand, or speak. Stacey is there. she somehow got him up the stairs. And into a room, telling people he’s so sloshed he has to go sleep it off. Lots of other people have fainted from their alcohol consumption that this isn’t at all out of the oridinary. 

 

His vision is blurry and yet he can feel his glasses still on his face. 

 

She has him on a bed he tries to swat her hands away but she’s slowly taking his clothing off. 

 

“Sto…” Yuuri can’t get his tongue work. English or Japanese, everything comes out in a bumble of words that make no sense. 

 

“Sssshhhh…” Stacey hushes him. “it’s okay…” 

 

She’s onto of him, she’s opening a condom packed. Yuuri makes a high pitched noise. 

 

“STOP!” 

 

Margo rushed in ahead of Phichit; “STACEY! THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Margo yelled, she pulled the other girl off Yuuri. Phichit is at his side. Checking to see how hurt his friend is. 

 

“Yuuri?” Phichit is doing his clothing up, “I’m calling the cops.” 

 

“They won’t believe you.” Stacey said. Smirking at them. Phichit has his phone out, he’s thumbing through it. He looks up at her. 

 

“What?” 

Margo sighs angrily. “The police always take the women’s side of things; Yuuri is going to get arrested even though he has clearly been drugged. By this bitch.” Margo couldn’t help the last insult. Phichit figures its an American thing. 

 

“I have tried for months to get him honestly, it’s not my fault he didn’t do as I wanted.” Stacey pouted. 

 

“Would you like to say that to my fist?” Margo threatened. “You’re despicable. You’re a fucking rapist.” 

 

“Women can’t rape.” Stacey replied. 

 

Margo growled. Phichit didn’t stop her from punching Stacey in the eye. “Fuck that bullshit, you’ve raped plenty of men. You’re a fucking rapist!”

 

Margo and Stacey’s ensuing fist fight drew a crowd. Stacey is yelling that she is justified in it. Margo isn’t taking that shit. She’s a brown belt in Tae Kwon Do and kicks Stacey’s ass. They’re out in the hallway, and down the stairs, and finally topple into the front yeard. 

 

Phichit pulls Yuuri to him.

 

“I do….n….t…….” Yuuri tried. 

 

“I know, it’s fine, I’m taking you home.” Phichit said. Easily able to lift Yuuri into his arms. 

 

Margo met him outside; “I slaughtered her, but shouldn’t we take this to the police? later?” she asked. 

 

“I need to see what Yuuri wants to do and he’s too out of it right now.” Phichit frowned. 

 

“I’m coming too, to open doors for you.” Margo said. Phichit nodded. Already planning his revenge. 

 

~*~

 

Janet screamed when she checked Instagram. 

 

Stacey got a visit from the police about an hour later. 

 

~*~

 

“A local Detroit College Student had been arrested for a series of rape on campus; allegedly she drugged and had penetrative se with at least six victims….” 

 

Phichit turned the tv off as soon as Yuuri emerged from the shower. He wore sweats and his vaforite Viktor Nikiforov shirt. The blue roses blossom across his shoulders as he moves further into their shared room. Phichit has all of his hamsters running around on his bed. 

 

“So, she tried to…” Yuuri gulped. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Phichit said, “I shouldn’t have…”

 

“I made the choice to go, Phichit it’s not your fault. I missed spending time with you and skating and….next time let’s just sneak into the rink.” Yuuri smiled gently. “after all, you did save me in the end.” 

 

Phichit smiled; “I also ruined her, she won’t ever be able to skate.” 

 

Yuuri nodded; “I forgot she was in the women’s skate.” 

 

“Well, that’s ruined now, the whole skating world kinda knows what happened. I didn’t mention your name. but her’s for sure.” Phichit grinned. 

 

Yuuri smiled; “using your status for good.” 

 

“Indeed.” Phichit nodded. Then he patted the bed next to him. “Want me to hold you?” 

 

Yuuri sighed, he crawled onto the bed next to Phichit. “I want to go skating.” 

 

“Okay, but first….” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“We HAVE to watch the King and the Skater!” 

 

“What again?” Yuuri laughed. 

 

“Yes, Inisist.”

 

“What ever you say your Majesty.” Yuuri mocked. 

 

“Damn straight, Katsuki, I am the King of Instagram after all.” Phichit laughed. 

 

Through the early hours of the morning, they cuddled on the couch, watch Phichit’s favorite musicals and sang along. Neither of them giving another thought to Stacey. 

 


End file.
